


Adventures on the Silas Aethernet!

by animorph516



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Metafiction, fangs, musician - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorph516/pseuds/animorph516
Summary: Everyone's favorite couple are killing time when Tiny Hollis finds something interesting on the aethernet. Who is writing fanfic about the couple?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might reference some existing fics that I love? I'll figure it out later.
> 
> Set Season 2 pre-breakup.

_*DING*_

An alarm sounded on her laptop, indicating that Laura Hollis was tagged in a new post. Silas Aethernet works in mysterious ways, and exactly how the architecture functions is a mystery even to the IT Goblins. Nevertheless the school network provided several key services, not all entirely legal or Papa Hollis approved.  
  
As she took her hot chocolate out of the microwave and added way too many tiny marshmallows she wondered how much longer it would take for Carm to finish her newest philosophy book. By newest of course she meant like at least 120 years old, seriously she'd read that one at least a dozen times for sure. "Hey hot dark and broody, what are we doing tonight?"  
  
Carmilla lay prone, ensconced in the fog of long-lost memories, but the one beacon that could always pierce the veil was the smile of her little human. "Whatever you want, cupcake." She couldn't quite help the tiniest grin poking through her mask of indifference.   
  
"Well, I was kinda hoping we could maybe have some more vampire Q&A? I promise I won't tell LaF anything unless you say it's alright! I mean there's so many things I'm still curious about and I know you don't like talking about it but I love you and I want to understand everything that makes you you and I'm rambling..." Laura trailed off, hoping she hadn't pushed her luck and wishing she'd just said board games instead. The reply surprised her. "Since the Christmas incident, I figured you would be burning up inside. It's actually impressive you made it this long with popping. Ask away creampuff."

Laura may or may not have been jumping and down a wee bit. "OK, so have you ever had a job?" Her mood evaporated as the vampire snorted haughtily. "Do I look like the kind of girl that would hold down a 9-to-5? I tried working at a bakery once, just to steal all the brownies. Lasted about an hour."  
  
_*DING*_  
  
Not hearing the second chime, the walking sugar cookie pressed on. "Why don't you ever show your fangs? I saw them the one time when you bit me (Carmilla twinged at the reminder) but other than that, you've never let them come out around me." The elder woman sighed gently. "If my fangs ever come out around you, something would be very wrong. I don't let you see them because they usually only come out when I'm starving and ready to kill anything that moves." "But you didn't kill me." She felt very small and was half convinced she didn't say it out loud, or that the vampire's hearing hadn't picked it up.  
  
Several seconds passed.  
  
  
"No. You were special, even then."  
  
_*DINGDING* - a new message_  
  
  
"Umm I have to check those, but can you maybe show me the fangs sometime? Even if it's just a picture, so I can see?"  
  
"You have no sense of self-preservation do you?"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Holy Hufflepuff.  
  
"Hey Carm, check this out! Somebody wrote a fanfiction about us! They put it on the Aethernet and it seems pretty popular. Wanna read it together?"   
  
Holy shit no, but if it meant Laura was happy she'd do any damn thing in the world.  
  
"Cupcake, are you really telling me that some lunatic who watches your videos actually wrote a story about you and me?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean it's kind of romantic!"  
  
Kinda creepy if you asked Carmilla.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura POV

**_12 Hours later_ **

 

"Cupcake, why is there another fanfiction about us blowing up the aethernet?"

The second one, and written by a different person than the first. This time the person seemed to be more into the vampire hookup side of things.  
  
"Hollis what the **Scheiße**  have you done with your videos?! This one is about me biting you and you getting off on it!"  
  
That was totally not a blush, definitely no blood rushing about here, oh God she can probably hear my blood oh God-  
  
"Hmm, let's see. _S_ _he bites her bottom lip and slowly lets her dark tresses fall free, her scent enveloping the tiny gay_ HA tiny gay, really? Is this what passes for a loquacious turn of phrase? And I thought Twilight was bad."  


I'm not THAT tiny. She's not wrong about Twilight, but I did get an inordinate amount of fangirling pleasure from reading a fic about Angela discovering Bella's a vampire now.  
  
And why are people so interested in me and Carm? It's not like we're the only couple on campus. The ZETA parties are by far the most popular hookup spot; even the Summers are known to get down and dirty. Wait has Danny read this?!  
  
"Laura? You in there?"  
  
I was saved by LaF bursting through the door tablet in hand. "Holy Journalism Class Batman, you're famous! Perry showed me the story about you."  
  
"Which one, the sappy one or the bitey rated-R one?"

  
So, not saved at all. Dammit Carm.

Maybe they'll stop now and we can pretend it never happened?  
  


* * *

  
Nope. They totally did not stop and by dinnertime the next evening, I was sorting through 3 more stories and Carm was relaxing with her glass of "dark red" wine and ignoring my questions about who used to live in this house because I'm at least 65% sure the guest bedroom on the 3rd floor is covered in old bloodstains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla POV mostly

4:30PM, breakfast time. I roll over and look at the cupcake. I have to admit, I have been thinking of tasting her since reading that ridiculous nonsense. The idea of wrapping my entire self around her and consuming everything she is grows more tempting with each ray of sunshine smile. Suppose I should drag my lazily perfect vampire ass out of bed and over to the fridge before I wither away like that bitch who got stuck in a tomb on the show with the 2 brothers and the human girl. That one with the magnetic eyes clearly deserves the attention he gets, even I can see that. If only I could compel people to do my bidding the last 300 years might have been much more rewarding. It was worth all the BS to get to her.  
  
Taking a long pull straight from the carton, I see the cupcake is engrossed in some website or another, but she seems to be stuck. That little arrow sits mockingly still, like a cat that can't decide between getting a belly rub or attacking. I know which one I'd prefer at the moment. "Creampuff."  
  
Nothing. Am I really that easy to ignore? Better see what's bothering her.  
  
"Oh Lauronica Mars, what great mystery are you attempting to solve this time? It better not be anything to do with the administration. Or the Bursar. Gods, the Bursar."  
  
I get a mumbled reply, too faint even for me to make out. Clearly she's not all here at the moment, so I lean over and rest my chin on her shoulder.   
  
"I'm trying to understand the cultural impact of the Dark Tower series. It spanned for decades, and Stephen King didn't even figure out the whole thing until he was almost done. My journalism project this month is going to be covering an epic series, and I didn't get to choose until 3rd. Harry Potter and the Mistborn books were already taken, plus I never read Wheel of Time and Kingkiller Chronicles isn't done yet and neither is freaking Song of Ice and Fire. Finish the damn books George!" She huffed seemingly without needing to breathe. Having never heard of many of these volumes, I guessed that my little human had spent many hours locked in her bedroom upstairs against the windowsill lost in a fantasy world. Then she came straight to my mother's den of wolves, and I fell into her lap. No wonder she assumed I was a hero meant to save her. It's what she built her life around.

"What about the ones with the people who transform into animals on the covers?" Over my years I had seen many of them around but never bothered to pick one up. Three werewolves in my territory had been enough stress without reading about more "Animagi" as she calls them.

"Never read those. I kind of skipped children's books and went straight to adult novels."

"Your most cherished 7 possessions are all Harry Potter books."

"Because those are stories for all ages about love and camaraderie-" She was prevented from getting the whole spiel out when I smushed my lips against hers.

"Remind me to discuss the intricacies of House Sorting and why Peeves should have been in the films next time you're in the mood, Carm." I could literally see the heart emojis encircling her head like a wreath, although that might have been aftereffects from the blood I had last night. Who expected a ZETA to donate?

"Just trying to help before you have an aneurism, cupcake."

"Ugh, I guess I just wanted to have some stuff in my life that was normal, you know?" Stare. "OK yeah it's been a long time since your life was normal (understatement of the last 3 centuries) but it's just that I never wanted my life to be part of a novel. Stories are how you escape, not how you actually live. I don't want to be a movie character. I just want to love my badass vampire girlfriend and graduate university and get a job and be human. No offense Carm, I know you don't care for us puny humans." Just the ones that changed my entire bleak existence. "The ginger squad may be allowed to live when I take over the world." I quip, trying to distract her from the stress of an ordinary human life. "As if you'd ever do that. It's too much work to take over the kitchen and make your own food! Now go off and be sparkley at some helpless little Bella Swan, I need to get to work." I know she doesn't mean it that way, but Jesus. I hadn't even been going to joke about her doing that project on Twilight. "Low blow, Hollis."  
  
  
After some quiet reading she turned to me, another layer of her preoccupied attention revealed. "Do you think the videos are the right thing to do?"  
  
"You managed to defeat an antediluvian vampire cult, cripple a fish god, save the sacrifices, and the campus now has a theological marine biology department. I might not want to broadcast my every thought to the world or share your cute self with anybody, but you did good Hollis. Why are you even asking this?"  
  
"I meant continuing them here. Now. We won, right? So I could stop. I mean Professor Cochrane gave me an A-, and it's over now. But I still want to do them. My Dad never wanted me to share anything about my life, like the no camera phone thing, and now with everything that happened I think maybe he was right. As usual. You can't deny people are taking an unusual interest in our lives. My History of Thaumatology professor asked me about blood magic today. I'm pretty sure it had read that one story. The one where you bite me, I mean."   
  
1\. How does she talk so much? It must be her superpower.  
2\. It? Is the board hiring centaurs again?

3\. How many people seriously read that trash? 

"Carm, I thought you said your fangs only come out when you're super hungry and pissed?"

Huh? I run my tongue over my teeth and find two unexpected points. Not fully extended, but enough to get Laura scared. Wait, not scared. Her heart is beating quickly, but she's flushed, and *that* scent suddenly hits me. She's turned on! Maybe that crap isn't worthless after all.  
  
"Well, I am hungry. But I can think of some other things that might satisfy me right now..." I trail off intentionally as I give her the full "Seduction Eyes."  
  
  
  
Laura Hollis never stood a chance.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Danny, got a second?"  
  
"Sure, LaF. Is everything OK?"

"Yeah yeah, no worries. Can I ask you something? You heard about the aethernet right?"

Stories about Laura and Bagheera. Yuck. "I heard."  
  
"So are you? And if so can I maybe run some tests?"  
  
"What in the Goddess' name are you going on about, LaF?"

"Are you a lycanthrope?! It makes sense, and when I read about you on the aethernet it just piqued my curiosity."  
  
Oh Goddess. I have to read the story now don't I.


	4. Riot Grrrl

"Hey Carm, can you play any instruments?"  
  
Over the last 3 weeks, Laura had been asking a lot of random questions like that. Mircalla von Karnstein had been royalty and Carmilla was her lover; Laura was fascinated by everything about her enduring existence. Must be the investigative reporter in her.  
  
"Sure can, Lauronica Mars. I had to do something for money in Paris when I got out, before... you know." She was still uncomfortable speaking about her past, but Laura's open arms and open heart were slowly dissolving the walls the vampire had spent centuries erecting. "Ooh, so you like, performed gypsy jazz in a small dark cafe for money and baguettes? Sounds romantic, in an old-timey way." The way her head tilted to the side when imagining her paramour sat on a stool, clad in dark fabrics that were worn but clean. captivated the vampire's attention. Post-war France had been something special, and she wished she could have shared it with her tiny human. Perhaps someday she would. "Yeah. Something like that." 

  
"Well in that case, you most definitely owe me a private performance. After all, I am your number one fan!" The exaggerated wink was overkill. The passionate kiss was perfect.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening Laura was worried about her Trans-Dimensional Trigonometry test that was looming over her like a starved Dementor. Everything cluttering her mind vanished in a puff of smoke as she opened the door to find a small stage, some soft red lighting, and the couch shoved aside in favor of a dance floor.  
  
Carmilla watched from the shadows as Laura gasped, the reality of her lighthearted suggestion made flesh fully setting in. "Oh Carm, you didn't have to..." the faint voice trailed off. She stepped forward, Gibson SG (black, of course) slung low and Stevie Ray-style suede hat cocked down shading her eyes. "That's uh, quite a look. Good look I mean, very rockstar. I bet you'd get all the groupies." She had, but might not want to mention that. "Oh honey, I can get anyone I want." And the only want I want is you. Message received loud and clear.


End file.
